How it all started
by Nakamura Asuka44
Summary: We never thought something like this would happen to us. I never thought that picking up something so beautiful could be so dangerous. I should have left it where it had lain, instead of keeping it. I say that, but now that I think about it...who wouldn't keep such a beautiful thing?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha (I wish I did.) But I DON'T.**

How it all started

I never thought that this will ever happen to us, but I guess I was dead wrong. It all started one week ago. "Lord Sesshomaru. Where are we going?" The green lizard asked. He was trying to catch up to the greater demon. "…" The silver haired demon just kept walking. "Ummm… Lord Sesshomaru? Sigh. You're not going to answer me are you?" The little demon sighed again. Rumble, rumble. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get hungry. May I go search for something to eat?" The little girl said, riding on the two headed dragon. "Lord Sesshomaru won't answer to me so what makes you think that he'll answer you!?" The bigger demon turned his head and looked at the little girl. "Go on rin." "What!?" jaken's mouth dropped to the ground. The little girl jumped off the two headed dragon. "I'll be quick." She yelled as she ran deeper into the forest. Ah-un laid down as the other two demons sat on a couple of rocks.

**Rin's View:**

"Why is Master Jaken always so mean to me? I mean, what did I ever do to him? All I did was come back to life and join lord sesshomaru's party. I mean…. Is that against the law or some…thing…?" I trailed off, as I seen something red and bright, shining on the ground. I ran over to it and picked it up, looking it over. It was a silver chain with a red jewel and a designed holder to keep attached, at the end of it. And inside the jewel, there was some kind of mystical mist moving around, making it look like a sea of blood inside the jewel. "Wow, what beautiful pendent. I wonder who would lose such a beautiful thing." I looked around to see no one near and heard no footsteps or rustling. "Well, it seems like nobody's looking for it, so I guess I'll keep it. Well… I mean… until the owner of this pendent finds it." I put it on and ran around, looking for something to eat. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I should have just left it right where it lay, instead of keeping it. But who wouldn't keep such a beautiful thing?

**All right, I know it's pretty short, but it's my first time writing on this website. Please leave a comment telling me how you like the story and if you want me to continue or not. Well, Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuka: Alright! I'M BAAAAACK! **

**Sesshomaru: Do you need to be so loud? *aggravated***

**Asuka: What's so wrong with being loud? **

**Sesshomaru: It's annoying!**

**Asuka: Rin, tell him that being loud is not as annoying as he thinks.**

**Rin: She's just expressing her feelings Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: *Growls and grumble***

**Asuka: Anyhow! I don't own Inuyasha so please don't think I do. Please enjoy!**

The Stalker

**Rin's View:**

After eating some berries, I hurried back to Lord Sesshomaru and the others, until I got a feeling that somebody was watching me. I thought I was just being paranoid, but I felt like I was in danger. I hurried back, feeling that whoever was watching me was getting closer and closer. I ran faster as I heard a twig break behind me. Once I saw Lord Sesshomaru, I called out his name, hoping that whatever was fallowing me would leave. I was right. It left once I called out his name, but I didn't stop running until Lord Sesshomaru got up and ran to me. I jumped right into his arms once he was in range. I hanged on to his clothes tightly as I thought about what just happened. _"__I was being chased by something scary! What was it? What the fuck was it? Was it even human? Where did it even come from? It just came out of fucking nowhere! Why was it after me? Is it going to kill me? Oh my fucking god! Am I going to __**die**__!?" _I gripped Lord Sesshomaru's clothes and buried my face into his chest, as I cried my eyes out.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

What the fuck just happened!? I was just waiting for Rin to come back from getting something to eat, until she came running. She screamed my name, jumped on me once I was in range, and now bawling her eyes out. I tried to pull her off to see what was wrong with her, but man did she have a good grip. I gave up after a while and just let her cry on me. "Let's go Jaken." "What? B-B-But! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is being disrespectful! She shouldn't just jump on you and cry all over you like she owns you! You should get her off of you and kill her! She's just a stupid ass, weakling! She'll be easy to cut into pieces and then eaten!" I knew that Jaken would be bitchy after seeing this, but I never knew he would ever suggest killing rin, or even calling her such bad names. I was actually more surprised by his tone. He sounded like he was ordering me than suggesting. At that, I gave him a murderous glare. He not only gave me a disrespectful tone, but he also suggests I should cut up rin and eat her! "Would you like to repeat that? I don't think I heard you clearly." I said, still holding the murderous glare. At this, he dropped to his knees and begged for my apology. I just turned and kept walking, holding rin's back with my new arm and with my other, I held her bottom. I looked back to see Jaken and ah-un fallowing me. As I walked, I was in deep thought. _"__What happened to rin? What scared her so much that she jumped into my arms and started crying her eyes out? DAMMIT! What the fuck happened?" _After an hour of walking, rin stopped crying. It wasn't until another sixty minutes, until she finally let go of me and started walking on her own. From then, it's been **two hours** and she hasn't spoken a single word. I started to get very worried, so I thought. _"__Why not try to start a conversation with her." _"Rin." "…." "Are you tired?" "….." "We can take a break if you want." "….." "Is that a yes or a no?" "….." _"__Grrrrr. Now I know how Jaken feels when I ignore him! It's so fucking aggravating! Hmm?" _That's when I saw a silver chain around rin's neck. I stopped and walked towards her and stopped in front of her. After I kneeled down to her level, I picked up the chain on her neck. "What's this?" "Oh!" That's when she finally spoke. Relief ran through me once she said that one word. I thought that she was going to go back to being mute. "So, what is it?" "It's something I found while looking for food." She said, as she took out a pendent with a red jewel and beautifully designed holder. "It was beautiful so I thought that someone lost it, and I thought that I should keep this until I find the one who lost it." "Oh really?" She nodded her head and put the pendent under her kimono. "Oh, and Lord Sesshomaru!" "What is it?" "There was something running after me! Something scary! If I wasn't faster than I looked, then I would have most likely died!" "Rin." She started to cry again. _"__Dammit! What the fuck should I do?" _"It's ok rin. Nobody is going to hurt you." I said as I hugged the little girl. "Thank you…. Lord Sesshomaru." She muffled.

**Rin's View:**

It's been four days since then. I've been having the same feeling that somebody was watching me, and even though I was with Lord Sesshomaru, I still felt like I was in danger. Lord Sesshomaru's guard has been more sharp than usual. I guess he's trying his best to make sure nothing happens to me. As my stomach rumbles, I wonder if I should go search for food even though it's so close to being night. Lord Sesshomaru must have heard my rumbling stomach, because he sent Master Jaken to go look for food. After about thirty minutes, Master Jaken came back completely panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru! We have trouble!" At this, Lord Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting and pulled out his new sword with his new arm. He got into a fighting position, ready to fight. "Rin, Jaken. Stay with ah-un." We both nodded our heads, as we raced to ah-un. After what seemed like forever, the person that Jaken called "trouble" came out of the evening shadows. The person had a hooded cape and a mask, so I couldn't see its face. But thanks to its slender arm that stuck out towards me, I guessed it was a girl. The hand on this arm opened as if for me to give her something. Then it hit me. I pulled out the pendent and held it up. "This? Is this what you want?" Her head nodded. I got off of ah-un, and walked towards her with Lord Sesshomaru waiting in fighting position. I stopped once I got in front of her and was about to give her the pendent until a sword came out of her, and blood was splattered everywhere.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

All I heard was the ringing of my ears, but then I found out that it wasn't my ears. It was rin screaming! I ran towards her, ready to fight the woman. Until she fell over and I see what rin was screaming about. Someone….or something….. Killed the woman. "Rin! Get over know!" She tried to run but whatever killed the woman caught rin before she could even move. That's when I charged right at it, sword in hand. First, I was trying to get rin away from whoever got her and the next thing I knew, I hit something hard and everything went black.

**Ah's View:**

Ouch! He's going to feel that one in the morning! So, yeah. One minute he's going to save rin, the next, he got punched right in the gut, **HARD**. Man, that's so fucking lame! LOL! He goes in like a hero, and gets knocked out by one punch to the gut! LOL! I'm so glad that I can't talk, because the shit I be saying will get us fucking killed. **(Asuka: Are you going to tell your view in all of this? Or are you going to talk about this all day?)** Alright, alright. LOL! This dude, The Great Dog Demon's **SON**! Got KO'd by just one punch to the fucking gut! OH MY GOD! This shit is so fucking funny! LOL! **(Asuka: Because Ah isn't going to get off this topic any time soon, we're going to hear from Un.)**

**Un's View:**

While ah was laughing his ass off. I was very worried about what will happen to rin. I mean…. Without Sesshomaru to destroy the more powerful demons, we're fucking screwed! The person who had rin was trying to take the pendent away by force. With the help of Jaken and I's combine attack, she was able to escape with Jaken hot on her tail. Ah, finally snapped out of his laughing session and shot a blast that stopped the thing right in its tracks. It turned to us and Shot a laser from his hand at us. It was way too fast to dodge. The next thing I knew, we were laying on our side, blood gushing out of our chest. Ah stopped breathing, and I knew he was dead. The thing slowly walked over to me, and stabbed his knife into my throat. As I drew my last breath, my life flashes before me and my vision become dark.

**Jaken's View:**

My heart throbbed as I try to catch up with rin. "Rin, wait!" She runs towards me and picks me up. She starts running again with much more speed. I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru was defeat by one gut punch! It must have been one really hard hit. After a while, we stopped running and took five, but that thing came out of nowhere and attacked rin. "Rin, look out!" I tried to hurt the thing with my staff, but it just hit me away. At least I had him distracted long enough for rin to quickly pick me up and start running away. It wasn't short after, that we cornered ourselves at a cliff. "You stupid girl! You trapped us! Now how are we going to get out of here?" "Shut up! I'm working on it!" "Work faster!" The thing caught up to us and spoke in a language I didn't understand. But rin seemed to understand what it was saying completely.

"What did it?" "It said; you have nowhere to run. Know give me the pendent, and I will give you a quick and painless death." I gulped. "Trust me that just make me not want to give it to you even more." "Rin?" "The only way you can get this pendent, is by force!" My jaw dropped to the ground as me putted me down. "You idiot! Don't provoke him!" The thing smiled and spoke again. "What did he say this time?" "He said fine." Rin smirked. "Ready Master Jaken?" "Ready for what?" Rin jumped kicked the thing right in the head, and it went flying. I was in shock until she was grabbed by her foot and thrown hard on the ground. I tried to hit it with my staff, but at that moment, he created a little ball. You remember the saying; big things come in little packages? You don't know how true it is, because once that little ball hit the ground, rin and I was blown into the river below. It didn't help that it was a raging river. Severely injured and torn, rin grabbed me and hanged on tight. Passing a vine, I grabbed it with my staff. "Rin, hang on to me!" "Master Jaken, I have to let go. That vine will break by both of our weights." "So what? We'll just get another vine." "But there's a waterfall up ahead!" That's when I actually looked around. "Shit! Rin, hang on to me." I tried pulling us from the water, but rin was right. The vine was breaking. "Shit!" "Master Jaken! " "Hang on rin!" "Master Jaken, I want you to know that I always thought that you and ah-un was family. When you see Lord Sesshomaru, tell him that I will always love him, and that I wanted to marry him one day." "What are you saying? Stop talking like you're going to die!" "I'll always love you all, and don't think that this is your fault Master Jaken." She let go and road down the raging river and down the water fall. "Rin!" I thought at first that Lord Sesshomaru was going to kill me, and then I thought that I rather kill myself for letting this happen. Rin…..is dead.

**Asuka: Well how do you like that?**

**Sesshomaru: Really? An instant knock out?**

**Asuka: What? Ah got a pretty good laugh out of that.**

**Un: Yeah, actually he's still laughing.**

**Asuka: Really? **

**Un: Yeah.**

**Ah: LOL! There's the instant KO demon! LOL! **

**Sesshomaru: *Grumbles and mumbles***

**Rin: So I die. *sobs***

**Asuka: Maybe…. But don't worry! You'll be alive in the end!**

**Sesshomaru: She better! And I better be the one that kills that thing! *death glare***

**Asuka: S-S-Sure. W-Whatever you want. Just don't kill me.**

**Sesshomaru: I'll think about it.**

**Asuka: EEP! Well, I have to go, tell me if you guys want more or not and also tell me how I did! Well Seeya next time! JA-NAAA! *Runs out of the room***


	3. Awaken

**Asuka: I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for taking thousands of years to update this! I thank you guys for waiting patiently.**

**Sesshomaru: * clears his throat***

**Asuka: *jumps* Oh…. Sesshomaru….. how's it going? **

**Sesshomaru: Where were you? You've been missing for god knows how long! Where have you been?**

**Asuka: Sorry, sorry. My computer kept going haywire and I couldn't get onto my gmail with my other devices.**

**Sesshomaru: Whatever! Just hurry up and start it already!**

**Asuka: Calm your horses! Oh, and you have to say it.**

**Sesshomaru: Wait, why!?**

**Asuka: Cause your the only one here. Besides, I did it last time.**

**Sesshomaru: I'm not doing it!**

**Asuka: I'll let you torture that guy as long as you want, and let you kill him however you want. **

**Sesshomaru: Asuka does not own Inuyasha so don't try to sue her. **

**Asuka: Alright! Let's get this story started!**

**Awaken**

**Sesshomaru's view**

I woke up to a stinging pain in my stomach. So uncomfortable. I was also laying on something that was digging into my lower back. Also uncomfortable. I got up and pain spread throughout my stomach. Trying not to fall, I looked around, until I saw both Ah and Un laying on their side with blood all around them. Poor suckers. I walked to them, well….. more like limped…..and pulled out Tenseiga. "Can't believe I'm doing this, but then again, rin will be sad and would think it's all her fault." I sliced the minions and after awhile, Ah-Un woke up. They looked around for awhile, until Ah looked at me in what seemed like amusement. Un headbutted Ah in the face, and his amusement quickly changed into anger. Ah headbutted Un right back. "Would you two stop it! We have no time for this nonsense. Where is rin and jaken?" Ah and Un shook their heads. Meaning they don't know. "Do you know which way they ran?" Un shook his head yes and pointed his head to the direction. I started walking in that direction with Ah-Un right behind me. 'Rin, I'm coming.'

**Un's View**

We went deeper into the forest. "I guess Lord Sesshomaru found rin's scent." "How do you know that?" "Well, were not wandering around, we're actually going in a general direction." "Oh. Hey Un." "Yeah?" "Do you think rin is ok?" "Of course she is! Jaken will never let anything bad happen to her!" "Yeah. Sure."

**Ah's View**

Yeah right. How many times rin got kidnapped while jaken was watching her? How many times did rin almost die when he was watching her? Rin would be safer with an abandoned child. At least most of them knew how to defend themselves against demons like sesshomaru and I. I can't believe this crap! "Hey Un." "Yeah?" "If we find them, and rin is hurt badly or dead….. I'm going to kill jaken, and nothing you can say will stop me." "Don't worry. I won't try to stop. Instead…. I'll join you." "Deal."

**Sesshomaru's View**

We was walking for a long time until we got to a cliff. Rin's scent stopped here. I looked around, looking for rin and jaken. Ah-Un helped him out by getting a bird's eye view of the place since I could barely fly let alone run with the injury I had. But no sign of rin or jaken. I hopped onto Ah-Un and we followed the river until I caught the scent of blood. The woman's blood. It must be that guy since the woman was still there when he left. I navigated Ah-Un and followed the scent. I then saw the man and Ah-Un landed on the ground in front of him. I dismounted. "Oh." The man said. "It's you." "Where is rin?" I demanded. Un nudged me with his nose. "And jaken." "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." 'He doesn't know!? Oh no! Rin could be in trouble! Or she could have escaped and is in hiding now.' I looked at him with murderous eyes 'Or he be telling the truth and won't tell me even if I begged.' "You better tell me if you know what's good for you!" "This coming from someone who was knocked out by one punch to the stomach. Well this is amusing." I lunged at him and attacked with my claws **(Asuka: Sorry guys! This is after sesshomaru got his new arm! Well, back to the story!)** and he dodged. I took out Bakusaiga and swung it about, trying to at least scrape him, but to no avail. He dodged my sword again and punched me in the stomach so hard that I went flying into a tree. I fell to the ground. As I tried to get up until I felt the pain in my stomach, and I doubled over. I was coughing now, and get this! I threw up blood. I! The great Lord Sesshomaru threw up blood by one punch to the stomach. **(Asuka: Technically, two punches to the stomach.) **Shut it Asuka! **(Asuka: Well sorry. I didn't know that you couldn't handle the truth.) **Asuka Nakamura! I swear if you say one more word, I'll make you wish that you never was born! **(Asuka: Okay, okay. I won't say anything about it!) **Good. Now back to what was going on. I tried to get up, but couldn't. The man walked in front of me, holding a knife. I thought that I was going to die until a blast came from behind me.

**Ah's View**

Man, was he lucky! When the guy mentioned the fact that sesshomaru got knocked out by a punch to the stomach, I started laughing my ass off again. So I didn't notice he got punched again and almost died. Not until Un blasted a beam at the guy to get him away from sesshomaru. We jumped in front of sesshomaru. After awhile, he got up and tried to get into ready position. He took out Tokijin and lunged at him, trying to fight him with messed up two-sword fighting style. You can tell that he was obviously a beginner at this. We had his back as he fought with the messed up style and powerful attacks. With us teaming on him, we was able to get some hits! Awesome right!? Maybe we can win this and save rin!

**Un's View**

We was doing great! I could sense that sesshomaru and ah thought so too. That was until the guy snickered and before I knew it, he started laughing like a maniac. This dude had cuts all over him and was bleeding ALOT! I was actually surprised that he didn't faint yet from blood lost. "Well, I must say that this has been fun! But sadly, I must end this play fighting and move on." The man held his hand up and spoke in a language I didn't know. Then a huge, orange bird came out of a tornado of fire. "OH SHIT! Is that a…!?" "Yes Ah. It's a phoenix."

**Sesshomaru's View**

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! Why does this dude know how to summon a fucking phoenix!? How did he even do that in the the first place? Phoenixes are supposed to be extinct! What kind of bullshit is this? He said something else in that same language and the phoenix blasted a bunch of fireballs at me. I barely dodged them all, but as I dodged them the trees and the bushes caught on fire. The next thing I knew, the forest around us was on fire. I looked around for the guy. I ended up losing him when I was dodging his pet's fireballs. I found him standing on a rock. He smiled, then disappeared into thin air. The phoenix did the same thing. Looking around, I thought it'll be a good idea to get out of here. I mounted Ah-Un and we flew up into the sky and I looked around at the damage the phoenix had done. Most of the forest was on fire and was spreading quickly to a nearby village. This is NOT good.

**Inuyasha's View**

We was going threw a village until I smelled the smoke in the air. "Do you guys smell that?" "Yeah. It smells like smoke." Miroku replied. Kagome was the first who seen it. "Guys look! It's a forest fire!" She pointed toward the nearby forest. The fire was quickly consuming the forest and headed straight for the village. "Miroku, Shippo! Get all of the villagers out of here! Me, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara will go and try to stop the fire." "Right!" We all replied. We got to work. Kagome rode on me while sango rode on kirara. We was doing fine until a huge, burning tree came down towards me and kagome. Kagome pushed off of me just in time to dodge the tree. But the bad thing about that was that he couldn't reach her. Yes, the fire was that bad. "Don't worry! I'll go see if there is anybody still here in the forest. Just keep putting out the fire." I didn't argue as I went and cut down more trees and used Wind Scar. Hopefully she'll be ok.

**Kagome's View**

I went around, calling out to anybody that can hear me. I started coughing. "Woops. Breathed in too much smoke." I heard a loud crack and I looked behind me as a giant, burning tree was falling right towards me. I screamed so loud! That I was sure that the whole world heard me. I am totally screwed.

**Sesshomaru's View**

I heard a scream that not even the gods above can ignore. Ah-Un went to the scream. I stopped him before he went into the burning fire and I jumped off. I looked around and found kagome. She was about to be squashed by a giant, flaming tree. I don't know why I did this! It was the most stupid and craziest thing I did in my entire life! I pushed kagome out the way just in time, but the tree fell on me. I felt so dizzy as I heard kagome yelling to me to get up, but I couldn't. The pain in my stomach blew away my strength. I still heard her yelling as my vision dimmed. "Rin." Is all I said before I blacked out.

**Kagome's View**

I was completely stunned when sesshomaru came out of nowhere and saved me. I was even more stunned when he was trapped under the flaming tree and couldn't get out. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru wake up!" Sesshomaru wouldn't move as I shook him. "Help! Inuyasha! Sango! Kirara!" After awhile of screaming for help, Inuyasha and the others came. I told them what happened and we worked together to get the flaming tree off him. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, please wake up!" I kept shaking him and we all started yelling at him, but he didn't wake up. "We have to take him back to Kaede! She maybe able to help him." "Woah holy girl! I'm sorry, did you say you wanted to help him? What are you, retarded?" "Inuyasha! I think the polite word is mentally challenged." "Would you two just help me!" They both sighed and lifted sesshomaru onto the back of Kirara. Once we was up in the air, we saw Ah-Un, he followed us until we got to the village below. "Miroku! Shippo!" The monk and the little fox looked up. I quickly explained what happened. They looked at me like I was insane. "Are you insane!?" "Shippo's right. Are you insane!? Once sesshomaru wakes up, he'll kill us!" "I made up my mind and I'm not going to think twice! Now hurry up before we leave you." They both sighed and got on Ah-Un. We rode over to kieda's, and her reaction when she saw an unconscious sesshomaru, was a sight to see. We left kaede so she can get to work on aiding him. Hopefully, he'll be ok.

**Inuyasha's View**

What the hell is kagome thinking!? This is so fucking stupid! Watch! Once that stupid dumbass wakes up from his sleep, he's going to kill us all! "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing. It's just that this stupid holy girl is helping this stupid dumbass demon, who happens to be my older brother, who will most likely kill everyone in the village including me, once he wakes up. And its all thanks to the stupid, dumb, retarded, holy girl." "Hey! Who are you calling retarded!?" "You said it, not me." "SIT BOY!" I went face first into the ground… again. "SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT! SIT BOY!" I tried to get up after her sit assaults. "STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Jeez! I have to learn to keep my mouth shut! When I get a chance, I'm going to kill kaede! And asuka! **(Asuka: What!? Why me!?) **'Cause, you're the one who's writing the story. **(Asuka: SO MEAN! Wait a minute! If I'm the one writing the story, then I can do this!) "SMACK" Inuyasha smacked kagome for no apparent reason! **What! "Inuyashaaaaaaa!" "Wait! Kagome! It wasn't my fault!" "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" **(Asuka: HA! You shouldn't have messed with me! Now feel my wrath!) **After an hour of being duged into the ground, and another hour getting undug… I was finally walking into kaede's hut and laid down. "Man. Will I survive in this story? Or will I die from asuka's writing." I sighed and fell to sleep.

**Kagome's View**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked out the sleepiness. "What?" "We're talking about sesshomaru. Wake up!" Inuyasha got up and looked around. Everyone was sitting in a circle around sesshomaru. "Talking about sesshomaru? What did you guys say?" "We noticed that jaken and rin wasn't with him when He saved me." "He must have left them somewhere he thought was safe." "Then why was Ah-Un with him?" I shot. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they understood what I was saying. "Sesshomaru will never leave rin alone without Ah-Un and jaken by her side." Sango said. "Not unless they was forced apart!" Shippo yelled. "Something must have happened. Sesshomaru must have fought an enemy who is way stronger than him." "Why do you say that kagome?" Shippo asked terrified. "Well. When he saved me, he should have been able to dodge or destroy the tree, and when he got trapped, he should have been able to get from under it." "That is true." they all said in unision. "So….. who or what is strong enough to hurt sesshomaru?" Shippo shooked as a chill went down his back. "I don't know, but whoever it is…..he must be a strong demon to take out someone as strong as sesshomaru." Miroku said in an almost shaky voice.

**Sesshomaru's View**

I woke up to a bunch of people talking. I blinked once. Then twice. I blinked a third time and let out a low groan. "Hey guys! Look! He's awake!" A little fox boy yelled at the now silent caretakers. "Sesshomaru? How do you feel?" said a girl. A girl that looked a lot like…. "Rin?" I whispered as my vision came clear. "Not quite." HOLLY SHIT! KAGOME!? Even though I was panicking inside, I made sure that I looked calm and collected in the outside. Still… WHAT THE FUCK!? Ok! First thing first! Get some goddamn answers. "Where am I?" "At Kaede's." Fucking great! My stupidass brother's here! Just great! "What happened?" "You saved me from being crushed by a flaming tree." I did? That's right! I did! I was fighting that strange guy, and he set the forest ablaze… "RIN!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with a mixture of shock and uneasiness. I lost my cool composer and started asking questions. "WHERE'S AH-UN!? DID YOU RUN INTO RIN!? DID YOU RUN INTO JAKEN!? DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!? IS AH-UN SAFE!? IS HE _ALIVE_!? DID THEY PUT OUT THE FOREST FIRE!? HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR!?" Everyone looked at me like I had two heads instead of one. "**Don't **just **LOOK **at me like **I'm **some kind of madman! **NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!**"

**Inuyasha's View**

Can't believe this. Sesshomaru actually lost his composure! He was yelling so loud, that Kaede ran in with her bow and arrows. Kagome felt sesshomaru's head before answering his questions. "Ah-Un is outside. He's alive and well. We didn't run into rin or jaken, and we don't know where they are. Lastly, yes. We did put the fire out." "And how long where you out for? About a day and a half." "WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Oh NO! Jaken could have lost rin by now! Rin could be **DEAD**!" "Calm down! It's not like rin and jaken are in danger. They'll be fine." "NO THEY WON'T!" Sesshomaru yelled and stood up quickly, a little too quickly. He fell to his knees, hugging his stomach. "You must not move too much. You have a really bad wound, and it's taking longer than a normal wound should." Kaede lowered him back to his back. "What do you mean they won't be okay?" Asked Shippo. He's a few shades paler than usual. What could have happened to rin and jaken?

**Sesshomaru's View**

I already blurted it out. Sigh. Mind as well tell them everything. "Okay. I'll tell you about everything that happened." After 20-30 minutes, they knew everything. "There's really someone who can knock you out!?" The fox kid looked like he seen a ghost. Was it that surprising? Then again, I was surprised that he was able to hit me. "Now that you know. I need to go." "You can't! your wounds are still pretty fresh!" Damn it woman! Can't you see that I don't give a damn! I need to get to rin. "Sesshomaru. I'm guessing that you want to go look for rin. You can do that, but you will not get far. You will most likely die before you can even find them. Thus, leaving rin on her own. Do you want that?" Damn. This woman is good. "No." "Hey kaede! We found a little imp demon on the river shore. We don't know what to do with it." Jaken! I got up and ran as fast that I could to the river. When I got there, I was full of panic. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" I shook him once, then twice, then one more time. Oh god no! As I was slumping down, I heard a cough, and I must say that it was music to my ears. "Jaken?" I whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Oh god! He's alive! He's alive! Wait. "Where's rin?" There was silent. Inuyasha and his group finally caught up. "I'm sorry. Lord Sesshomaru. Rin….she…..she saved me by…..sacrificing herself." What? No. No,no,no,no,no,no, NO! That can't be! "What happen." I said, with a little bit of dread in my voice. "We was about to go down a huge waterfall. I had grabbed a nearby vine and caught rin, but she let go because the vine wouldn't hold us both. She told me to relay a message to you, but I think you should give me your ear for this." I shook my head and bent down enough for jaken to whisper in my ear. I was shocked, sad, and angry all at once. "She went down the waterfall after that." Rin. No….PLEASE! You **can't** be dead!

**Asuka: And scene!**

**Inuyasha: That's messed up! Why did you make me slap kagome!? Now I'll never hear the end of it!**

**Asuka: Suck it up! Your supposed to be a man! Not a whimp!**

**Inuyasha: Why you!**

**Sesshomaru: ASUKA!**

**Asuka: EEEK! Sesshomaru…...how are you? You're looking good. What did you need? (Sweats nervously)**

**Sesshomaru: Why is rin dead!?**

**Rin: That's not nice Asu-chan.**

**Asuka: Asu-chan? **

**Rin: Yeah! Asu-chan! Sounds cute right?**

**Shippo: How can you kill such a nice little girl, asuka!**

**Asuka: Calm down. Do I look like someone who will kill an innocent little girl?**

**All: Welllllll.**

**Asuka: Forget it, don't answer that. Well, sorry for updating late, hope you guys keep reading and reviewing! 'Kay! Ja' Nea! **


	4. rin

_**Asuka:**_ **Hey guys! I'm back and kickin! (Looks around.) Hey….I said I was back. (Looks around again.) What's wrong you guys? Where's sesshomaru?**

_**Kagome:**_ **We was completely bored while you were gone, so I brought a chess game over.**

_**Asuka:**_ **So what happened?**

_**Kagome: **_**We kept on playing until rin wanted to play. She then beat inuyasha, sango, shippo, sesshomaru, and everyone else including me.**

_**Asuka:**_ **Oh really?**

_**Inuyasha: **_**Can't believe I was beaten by a little girl!**

_**Sango:**_ **She sure was strong.**

_**Shippo:**_ **She was like a monster!**

_**Asuka: **_**So where's sesshomaru and rin?**

_**Kagome:**_ **Sesshomaru's sulking and rin is trying to cheer him up along with jaken and ah-un.**

_**Asuka: **_**(Laughs) So you all got yourselves handed to by a little girl! (Laughs again and a green string went right past my face.) AHHHHHHHH! What the hell sesshomaru! You could have killed me!**

_**Sesshomaru:**_ **That's the point.**

_**Asuka:**_ **EEEP! Rin! Do the claims! Please! Hurry up and do the claims!**

_**Rin:**_ **Asuka does not own Inuyasha or any of their characters, but she does own this plot. **

_**Asuka:**_ **Enjoy!**

_**Rin**_

_**Inuyasha's View:**_

Sesshomaru was still in that tree. He climbed up it after a few minutes of finding out that rin was dead. He hasn't came down or even spoken ever since. "Sesshomaru! Come down from there. There are other little girls out there that are just like rin. Why don't you just go and kidnap one from a nearby village, or ask them to travel with you?" "I don't want another little girl. I just want rin." I was completely shocked. A little by the fact that he said that, but mostly by the sound of sadness in his voice. Sesshomaru then jumped down from the tree, and headed for the forest. Since he was acting weird, I secretly followed.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

Rin is dead. I can't believe it….no! I will **not** believe it! Rin was everything to me. Nothing could replace her. Not inuyasha's sword, not greater power, not my own life. How could this happen? I stopped at a river, and sat down. Rin. Why did you die? Rin! "Rin…" A tear trailed down my face. "What? Are these tears? Why? Why am I crying? She was just a little human girl." Tears started to flow down my face. I curled my knees to my chest, put my arms around my legs, and laid my head on my knees. "Rin. Please do not be dead. Please rin! I do not want you to be dead!" I sobbed. I cried for a very long time, until I heard rustling.

**Inuyasha View:**

When I followed sesshomaru to the river, I saw something shocking. I saw a tear run down his face. Afterwards, I saw the most shocking thing of all. Sesshomaru curled up on the ground, and started to cry. I was in so much shock! I heard hics and sniffles. I was in so much shock. Then I started to pity him. I walked out of the bushes. I saw sesshomaru jump a little, he then turn slowly to face me. I stared at his puffy, bloodshot eyes. "Sesshomaru…" I began, but sesshomaru just quickly buried his face into his knees. "Sesshomaru….I'm sorry for rin. I can see that you're pretty teared up about it. I'm sure rin is in a better place." Sesshomaru shot up to his feet. "SHE IS **NOT** DEAD!" I stepped back in surprised by his sudden outburst. "RIN'S NOT DEAD! SHE MUST HAVE SURVIVED THE FALL! SHE **HAD** TO SURVIVE THE FALL! She had to…." He trailed off, crying again. Sesshomaru. "Clean your face. we're going back to the hut." "NO I AM **NOT**! I'm going to go find rin!" Sesshomaru ran deeper into the forest. "Sesshomaru! Get back here!" He was out of sight before I could even take a step. "Damn! Got to go back and tell the group."

**Shippo's View:**

I was with everybody in the hut. We was all saddened by how rin died. I was about to cheer up the mood until inuyasha bursted into the hut. "Sesshomaru ran off!" "What!?" We all yelled in unision. "He is in no condition to do anything physical." The old lady stood. "Don't worry. We'll bring him back before anything bad happens." "Should we really do that kagome?" "What do you mean?" "I mean. Maybe rin is still alive. Maybe she's waiting for us. I mean, rin survived through the most dangerous of fights. I can't really see her dying because of a waterfall." I said to the priestess. "Yeah, maybe she is alive." Said sango. "Maybe we should help him instead of stop him." Maroku cut in. "So it's settled, We'll help sesshomaru see if rin's alive or not." Kagome said in a cheerful voice. Please be alive rin.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

"Rin. I will find you." I tripped on a rock and fell. I crawled to a nearby tree trunk, and sat down. I was in a bad shape. I was panting and sweating, my wounds had reopened, I coughed up blood, and I was really tired. But my determination to find rin kept me going. I got up and started walking….well...stumbling. "Sesshomaru!" I knew that voice. I looked behind me and saw the last person I wanted to see. Inuyasha. "Don't just run off like that. Look, your wounds reopened. Let me stitch you up." Said the future girl. She tried to grab my arm, but I swatted her hand away from me. "Are you trying to bring me back to that human village?" I growled….well…..half growl half whimper. "No. We decided to work with you, and see if rin is alive or not." "She **is** alive!" I yelled. "Ok, ok. Let's get you patched up now." Kagome sat me down, pulled out some bandages and bottles, and got to work. "Jaken, where was the place that you lost rin?" I asked the green imp. "We are pretty far away from the place." Jaken turned and pointed towards some mountains. "We was carried all the way down to that mountain. That is where I lost rin. From there, I followed the river all the way down to the village." "So that means that she passed the village." Commented the monk. "But I never smelled rin's scent." "I doubt you could. She must have passed by when we was all in the village near the forest." Said the demon slayer. "Let's ask around the village to see if anybody saw her drifting in the river." Said the future girl. "Good idea. The crops are near the river, so somebody should have seen something." Said the fox boy. They are really willing to help me?

**Kagome's View:**

All of us minus sesshomaru, ah-un, jaken, and inuyasha went back to the village to question the villagers 1 hour ago, but so far we got nothing. All of them said that they didn't see a little girl get out or go by in the river. Sango got really worried, so she and kirara went to the mountains to look for rin there, and that was 30 mins ago. We got some of the villagers to search the river up and down stream, but we still got nothing. "It's like she disappeared." I whispered. "Miroku, shippo." I called. They both stopped what they were doing, and ran up to me. "What's wrong?" "Did you find out something kagome?" I shook my head, and they both slumped. "I'm going back. Sesshomaru and the others must be worried right now." "Ok. We'll keep searching for answers." I nodded my head and ran back towards the forest.

**Inuyasha's View:**

Sesshomaru and his group has been as quiet as a mouse. No. Not a mouse. As the dead itself. I looked back at the group. Sesshomaru was pulling out one piece of grass after another, jaken was staring at the ground with guilt in his eyes, and ah-un was staring at the sky. Even though sesshomaru and ah-un looked fine, they had an aura of sadness, sorrow, and guilt. The aura was so strong that I thought I was going to choke on it. The silent finally broke when I heard kagome. "Inuyasha." She yelled as she ran over to us. "Did you find anything?" She shook her head. We looked over to the others just in time to see them slump. "B-but that means that she could have survived the fall!" Blurted kagome. "Yeah. She could have fled into the forest." I tried to help. "But that means that she's all alone in a forest that is full of human eating demons." Jaken whispered. "Nice job." Said kagome as she jabbed me in my side. "Sorry." "Kagome! Inuyasha!" We looked back to see sango, kirara, shippo, and miroku running towards us. "Guys. Please tell me that you got something good to tell us." I said as they stopped in front of us. "Well define good." Said miroku. "What do you mean?" Asked kagome worried. "I found a river connecting to the river that rin and jaken fell into a little ways down, and get this. Kirara found this." Sango pulled out a piece of cloth. "What is it?" I asked. I was so into trying to figure it out, that I didn't even notice sesshomaru looking over my shoulder. "That is rin's!" He gasped. "It's rin's?" "Yes. It is part of her kimono. The sleeves to be specific. Where did you find it?" "Kirara found it on a bush branch in the forest far down the connecting river." Once sango said that, sesshomaru hopped on ah-un with jaken following suit, and they both went where sango said. We did the same thing, and followed them. I hope she's okay.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

When I found out that that demon slayer girl found something of rin's on dry surface, a slimmer of hope creeped into my heart. 'Rin. Please be alive. If not for me, then for everyone else who loves you.' I prayed and prayed that she was okay and well. Which was a complete first, seeing how I never prayed to anybody or for anyone, but if there is really a god. Please, please protect rin from any life threatening harm! We got to the place, and ah-un set us down gently. I dismounted, almost falling in the process. I limped towards a couple of bushes, and sniffed around. "You smell anything?" Asked inuyasha. I nodded. "This is definitely rin's scent." I followed the aroma of flowers, fresh water, and snow. 'Snow. I wonder why she always has that scent on her.' "Snow?" "What are you talking about inuyasha? There's no snow." Said the miko. "No. I smell snow." "Huh?" They all asked in unison. "That is rin's scent." "Snow? Why does she smell like snow?" "I do not know. Ever since I met her, she had the aroma of flowers, fresh water, and snow. I do not know why." "I knew she would most likely have the scent of flowers, but fresh water and snow?" I shrugged my shoulders. "She is a weird girl with a weird scent." "Hey sesshomaru. How old is rin?" Asked shippo. "She is 8 years old….why?" "No reasons, I just wanted to know. Do you know her last name?" "No." I answered honestly. "Okay, well do you know her birthday?" "No." "Do you know **anything** about her?" "I know her name is rin, she has black hair, brown eyes, she's 8, she had brothers and parents, she loves to play with flowers, and she used to be a mute before I met her." "She used to be a mute?" Asked the future girl shocked. "What happened to her family?" Asked inuyasha. "Do you know why she follows you around everywhere?" Asked the monk. "Do you know anything other than that?" Asked shippo. I answered them all in order. "Yes. She used to be mute. I do not know what happened to her family, because I did not want to ask. I do not know why she started fallowing me everywhere, and no. I do not know anything else about her." "Wow. So you don't know how many brothers she has or what they and their parents looks like? You don't even know why she started following you in the first place, why she was mute, what happened to her family, where did she originally came from, or why she wants to stay with you even though you're a demon?" 'Do I really know so little about her?'

**Asuka: And scene! Thanks for reading! And sorry for updating so late *Bows*. Till next time! Ja'nea!**


End file.
